25 Drabbles
by WhiteWings9
Summary: A series of 25 drabbles. Russia/China. Largely safe for work, but some suggestive content.


**25 Drabbles _by WhiteWings9_**

**Ardent**  
Ivan never shied from expressing his ardent love, and would always take delight in the way Yao could never quite hide his embarrassment.

**Blood**  
Nails clawed into flesh and drew blood, and Ivan smiled through gritted teeth as he watched Yao writhe beneath him in throes of passion.

**Chrysanthemum**  
Ivan's lips moulded easily to the nape of Yao's neck, kissing, tasting, inhaling the fragrance of incense and chrysanthemum

**Distant**  
Neither had noticed when they first started growing distant, but it was all too apparent now that they stood on opposing sides of the battlefield.

**Eternity**  
They may be torn by the suspicion and distrust of the political climate today, but the promise of eternity kept the hope that one day they can return to being friends.

**Frigid**  
To Ivan Yao's lands were warm and bountiful, but the Chinese nation seemed as accustomed to the frigid snow of northern climes.

**Gulp**  
Their first kiss in years, like a gulp of water that soothed their all too-parched throats and filled their lungs, threatening to drown them.

**Hide**  
Ivan watched silently as Yao slipped into his cotton shirt, hiding once more the angry scar that blemished his back.

**Ink**  
Yao's hands were stained black with ink as he signed edict after edict that put to death his own children; the grim satisfaction on the faces of his allies chilled even Ivan who was more than accustomed to killing his own people.

**Jewel**  
China was the jewel of the east that every imperial nation of the age coveted, but none more so than Russia who had been a silent observer of his southern neighbour for many centuries.

**Knowledge**  
Ivan's radiating heat would warm anyone in the coldest of days, but Yao intended to keep that knowledge to himself as he snuggled closer to the slumbering giant.

**Longing**  
Their lips met and parted, and melded again with a longing that was pained and all-consuming and insatiable.

**Melodious**  
Yao would sometimes sing of ancient tales in his melodious tongue, to lull Ivan to sleep as he once did for his beloved siblings.

**Nose**  
A little peck on the nose was as far as Yao would go in show of public affection.

**Oil**  
Oil is brutal business in a time when resources are dwindling to dregs, but Ivan always welcomed business with Yao, not least because it comes with benefits in the bedroom department.

**Parent**  
Yao would sometimes find himself in the role of a parent again, holding the pieces together in mute comfort as Ivan clung desperate hands to him.

**Question**  
Yao's face turned deathly white as he was relayed news of Russia's proposed solution to the 'Chinese question'.

**Rice**  
Yao is very stern when it comes to meals; every last grain of rice is to be consumed or Ivan's permission to regular visits would be revoked.

**Silk**  
Yao's hair glide through Ivan's fingers, soft as silk and as smooth as liquid night.

**Transform**  
The assault rifle fitted snugly in Yao's arms, weight carefully hefted in learned balance, and Ivan knew then that he has transformed into the modern soldier he needed to be.

**Ugly**  
Yao would light up and glow with a tenderness whenever he is around his siblings, and Ivan has learned that the feeling he gets whenever he notices was jealousy at its ugliest.

**Violent**  
As with everyone he held dear, Ivan had inflicted unspeakable violence upon Yao; he would weep later in his fever-fuelled nightmare as he dreamed of red and black.

**Wisdom**  
Yao is prone to silent lapses, and Ivan would see his golden eyes clouding over with the burden of accumulated wisdom.

**Yesterday**  
Ivan caught Yao's glower from across the table of the board meeting and smiled innocently back even as he replayed in his mind yesterday's sexual adventures.

**Zero**  
Ivan always hated the sub-zero temperatures of his homeland, and even though Yao complained of having him drop in unexpectedly, he was always quick to whip up something warm and delicious to welcome Ivan.

* * *

  
**A/n:** I've had a year-long dry spell writing-wise, as is apparent from my lack of uploads OTL

The initial idea behind this drabble exercise was to try to get some inspiration from just writing whatever comes to mind. I sat down with a dictionary and picked a word from every alphabet that promised to get my creative juices flowing, but all I ended up was some half-arsed writing and a very long list, and it lay gathering dust all summer until tonight.

Now tonight is a very important night. I have 200 kanji to learn for the next day, twice the normal amount on any other Sunday night, but something screamed, "To hell with it!" and looking for something to procrastinate with, I returned to this failed exercise and pretty much wrote half of it in three hours straight.

Hence the terrible quality.

...

I'm wrecking my learning to produce this mess? Oh God, I'm a terrible person! *sobs*

If anyone derives any pleasure from this, I will be contented. It will make it seem worthwhile after all. And now if you'll excuse me.

*collapses from exhaustion*

P.S. Some may have noticed, I skipped the letter 'X'. It was on purpose. I'm just half-arsed like that OTL

Ivan Braginski and Wang Yao from Axis Powers Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz


End file.
